This invention relates to a bracket for supporting a flowerpot and more particularly to a bracket of a shaft enabling simplified coupling of like brackets to form a plurality of support assemblies.
House plants such as flowers and so on are and have been used extensively in the home for decorative purposes as well as for their environmental value. Commonly such plants are grown in flowerpots and are placed throughout a home or a room to enhance the beauty of the premises. As such, many types of supports and holders exist in the prior art for positioning or supporting a flowerpot and its associated plant on a wall, floor or suspended from the ceiling. Such holders incorporate a flowerpot accommodating structure and attempt to facilitate adjustment of the potted plant as well as attempting to make the bracket simple and easy to construct and maintain.
Thus the prior art discloses a plurality of such patents which depict supports and brackets of various types.
A perusal of such art discloses patents as U.S. 1,603,641 entitled VASE HOLDER issued on Oct. 19, 1926 to A. M. Richards and depicting a vase holder which comprises a bracket assembly including an upper and lower ring for holding a tapered cylindrical vase. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,673 and 2,025,707, both entitled FLOWERPOT HOLDER and both issued to A. Consolazio show adjustable pot holder assemblies for holding and supporting flowerpots on a wall or elsewhere. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,954, 2,794,554, 2,927,700 depict various other types of supports, stands and structures for maintaining or supporting flowerpots in a home, office or other environment.
Certain of the prior art devices are relatively complicated, difficult to construct and are not readily adaptable for alternate uses.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved bracket arrangement which due to its construction, is adaptable to support a plurality of flowerpots in various aesthetic positions and locations, with a minimum of construction time involved in forming such arrangements.